Lost in Space
by kag101
Summary: Take a little of Star Wars, add a little Hitchiker guide to the galexy, a depressed Shippo and a hyper Sesshomaru, with a dash of romance and parings and you got one hallariouse story! KagInu, MirSan, KogAya
1. Blast off!

Lost in space!

A/N: Ok I'm just really bored and while taking a shower last night thought up a great Fan fiction! So here we go! Also, I will take forever in updating for the simple fact that I am doing all this during school while I have the time. This one is just for laughs…thought I do enjoy writing it…

Disclaimer: Nope don't own Inuyasha, but I do own a really shiny nickel! Go nickel!

Chapter 1

Kagome shrugged on her jump suit. Her life was getting interesting by the minuet and not in a good way.

"Oi Kagome watch out!" Kagome lifted her head to see a space helmet flying at her. Quickly she caught it before it rendered her unconscious. She glared at the one who threw it. He was standing looking sheepish grinning like the fool he was. His sliver hair was braided at the base of the neck and he wore an orange space suit like everyone else. His name was Inuyasha.

"You jerk! You could kill someone!" Sango yelled. A girl about her age with dark brown hair and brown eyes, around her eyes was her usual magenta eye shadow. Like every one else she wore an orange space suit. She was one of Kagome's best friends. The other was Ayame, a red head with jade green eyes; her hair was tied up in two pig tails. She was, at the moment, chatting it up with a boy named Koga. A black haired blue eyed boy with as big of an ego as Inuyasha.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Not my fault if her head is always up in the clouds." Kagome scoffed.

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Is Not!"

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"Is s-" Miroku a boy with black hair tied into a short pony tail at the base of the neck and blue almost purple eyes, also wearing a orange suit, stood from him position on the floor to clamp Inuyasha's mouth close. While Inuyasha was yelling profanities Miroku tsked.

"Inuyasha, when are you going to learn that it's not wise to yell at women?" Sango snorted.

"You the one to talk, pervert." Sango said. Miroku acted hurt and gave her a very good pout.

"My dear Sango, when have I ever even laid a hand on you?" He asked. Sango pretended to think it over.

"Just a few moments ago…when you grabbed me by the-" This time Kagome was the one doing the shutting up.

"Now, now Sango. Let's not start this. We have a long time to get back at him later." She said. Wonder why? Well a few years ago there was an add asking for youth to sign up to be in the space program and travel to live on a space shuttle for a year. Kagome had everything she wanted down on Earth, so why bother?

It wasn't until one rainy night that her family was caught in a car crash and killed instantly. Instead of staying with relatives she signed up for the space program. She no longer had any attachments and decided what the heck. She would go and see something she never saw before. So here she was now, after a month of training, they were about to go up into space for a month. She had met some other people as well: Inuyasha, Sango, Ayame, Koga, Miroku, Keade, Hojo, and Naraku.

They all had their own story and stuff so she wasn't going to pry.

"Attention all new space cadets! It is now time to board the space shuttle. Please board in an orderly fashion."

All six of them sighed. Time to leave Earth, their home, for a month.

VV

"The food is in the 1st sector along with the beds and the showers. In the second sector is the work out room so that when ya'll land back on earth your legs won't die on you. It will also help in the rehabilitation part when you come back. Now beyond that are the library and the Chem. Lab for your experiments. Now you have your things already packed and ready for you. So go ahead and- oh wait!" Inuyasha sighed; this dude had been talking about this stupid thing for over an hour! Once he finishes up one thing…he forgot something in another part.

"Just hurry up already!" Inuyasha yelled at him.

"Inuyasha, chill! It might be important!" Kagome hissed at him. Inuyasha stuck out his tongue at her, which she did right back.

"Now children, lets not start a fight…" Miroku said. Kagome and Inuyasha glared at him. Miroku stuttered for an excuse. "I mean, we don't want any witnesses now do we?"

"Uh, actually we will be monitoring ya'll for the whole month." The guide said.

"What do you mean!" Every one shouted.

"Well their will be a video camera following you everywhere." He said with a smile. Every one twitched.

"What- what do you mean EVERYWHERE!" Sango yelled out.

"Just like I said, a small camera will be homed in on your own DNA and will follow you just so we know that you won't push any nonessential buttons. And also so that we can observe what really goes on inside the minds of our youth." He said with a smile. He looked over at everyone and saw them starring at him with a look of pure horror.

"Will it be following us everywhere as in the shower and toilet too!" Ayame squeaked.

"Yep." He said with a smile. The girls glared at him while the guys just snickered at their reaction.

"You pervert!"

"That's just wrong!"

"Is this really a scientific experiment! Or is it just for your entertainment you pervs!" All three yelled. The guide slowly backed out of the room laughing nervously.

"Well…heh, heh…I best be going….the cameras are already in place….so…bye!" with that he raced out of space craft.

"The perverts!" The girls fumed. The guys burst out laughing when the intercom came on telling them to get ready for blast off in 10mins.

"Come on you guys lets go." Sango said and headed for the ladder followed by Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Ayame, and Koga.

The control room was very sophisticated with all the buttons and nick knacks. It had six seats for them and a screen in the middle of the window with a big red number starting at 10. Still climbing on the ladder the six managed to find their seats and wait for the count down to begin.

About 10minets later they were starting to get restless.

"Damn it! When are we going! The sooner we leave the better!" Inuyasha cursed. Kagome glared at him from her seat.

"Inuyasha their doing a system checks just to make sure we don't blow up or anything." She hissed. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and was about to start up another argument with her when a toothbrush clucked him in the head. Inuyasha turned in his seat to glare at Koga.

"What was that for!" He yelled.

"It was for you to shut the damn pot hole of yours and chill out. And also while your at it brush your teeth, you go some major dog breath going on." He snickered.

"Why the hell should I listen to what you say?" Inuyasha asked. This time Sango answered.

"Because we have 5 minuets till take off. Better buckle up." Inuyasha grumbled but obliged.

4….

3…..

2…

1….

Blast off! Thousands of G-force pounded down on the group as the shuttle lifted up off the ground. The screen changed from the 0 number to a screen of people in the count down room celebrating on another success of a take off. The screen produced a little screen, splitting it in half, showing how far away they are from reaching the non-vacuumed air which is space. On the other screen a man's face appeared on the screen. He had a small mustache on either side of his nose making him appear buggy; of course the huge eyes didn't help either. His name was Myoga, the space instructor of their travels. He was smiling a wide smiling.

"Congratulations! Right now you are exiting the troposphere and will reach space soon. Now how are you feeling?" Six glares answered his question. "Oh that's right. The G-force makes you unable to talk or anything. Well it's almost over. But what I really want to tell you is that there is a button the you must-" The screen turned into static for a few minuets and they all glanced at each other. Was that supposed to happen?

After a few more minuets the screen returned with a sheepish looking Myoga.

"Sorry about that. You just hit some static from the ROTC space satellite and will be hitting more so I have to go, but before that any questions?" Kagome tried to get something out but managed a week noise that sounded like button. Unfortunately Myoga was talking to himself about something that happened on his first trip in space. She rolled her eyes and stared at the little cartoon space craft making its way to the dark part of the screen. It took no time to reach it and Myoga was still talking about his adventure that no one cares about. Looking out the window she saw clouds thin out and the sky turning dark and starry.

Finally Myoga was cut from the screen midway into telling why he made such an excellent polite and the space craft slowed to an almost stop. Her legs felt light and her stomach flew to her throat. Inuyasha and Koga had already unbuckled their seatbelt and marveled at what no gravity feels like. Kagome and Sango soon followed suit as well as Ayame and Miroku.

"Well this is…odd." Ayame commented. She was currently upside down trying to 'swim' to the other side of the craft. "I can't move!" She yelled in frustration. Koga snickered and kicked over to where she was.

"All you need is a little push!" He grabbed her wrist and yanked as she was sent into a circular motion then flung over and into a wall. Koga was laughing as Ayame tried to get the stars out of her eyes.

"Koga! That was mean!" Kagome yelled.

"Yeah Koga, that was really…PERVET!" Sango swung around to try and hit Miroku but found it quite difficult. Instead of just twirling around and smacking she instead flipped upside down and moved away from Miroku. Kagome tried to keep from laughing but found it difficult as Inuyasha was laughing it up near the top of the hold. He had taken a liking to zero gravity and positioned himself at the very top of everyone in a reclining position. Ayame, Koga, and Miroku were also laughing their heads off as Sango's face went red with embarrassment. Before any more conversations were made a beeping sound went off.

"What the hell is that?" Inuyasha said. A red light leaked into the room making the room all the more eerie. Kagome kicked over to the control panel and saw what the light was. Under the red bulb was a warning about something. She couldn't read it since the light was in her eyes.

"I can't read it!" She called out. The rest migrated over to her to try and read it. Unfortunately they failed in seeing the screen blinking down numbers in red.

"You're so stupid! Move over and let me read it." Inuyasha pushed her out of the way sending her flying into Sango. "See its…it's…I can't read it either."

"Ha! See I'm not stupid! But you are!"

"I am not, you the stupid one!"

"No you are!"

"No you!"

"No you!"

"No you!"

Miroku rolled his eyes and 'swam' over to the sign. "It reads Gravity…." The beeping stopped and the red light blinked off. Everyone was baffled.

"Well…now what?" Koga said. Everyone shrugged then….The gravity came on. Everyone blinked when they felt a wait on their body dragging them down. Soon they were all in a heap on the floor.

"Damn It!"

"Watch you mouth Inuyasha!"

"Well you didn't fall on your head!"

"Oh please! You don't have someone's butt in their face!"

"Oh, sorry…"

"Oh Sango…you really don't have to move."

"You pervert!"

"Sango don't move!"

"Ouch!"

"Move your elbow!"

"I can't! Inuyasha's foot is practically in my mouth!"

"Not my problem! Kagome's fat body is on my back."

"I'm not fat!"

"Well you can't tell now can you?"

"OW! What did I do?"

"Sorry Koga…"

"Ouch! Wretch!"

"Got him!"

"Ayame get off my arm, please."

"If Miroku would get off of my legs."

"But I like being on your leg!"

"You pervert!"

"OW!"

"Sorry Koga."

"OW!"

"Got him!"

During all this craziness…ness the screen came on showing Myoga watching them with interest.

"Seems like ya'll are having fun." He commented. They all looked over at him and scrambled to their feet, or at least tried.

"Yo, Get off!"

"You get off of me!"

"I can't move!"

"Hey! Who touched my butt!"

"Sorry thought you were Sango Inuyasha."

"You dead meat!"

"Hey no moving in the mob!"

"Inuyasha you're stepping on my stomach!"

"Whoops."

"Now your on my arm!"

"Then move it!"

"Be nice!"

"No way!"

"Uh…guys?"

"Move it!"

"You move!"

"You!"

"Guys!"

"What!" Inuyasha and Kagome yelled together. They looked up to see that the rest were on the other side of the room perfectly fine.

"Thanks a lot guys." Inuyasha growled. Kagome just stood and walked over to the screen.

"Hello Myoga. What is it?" She asked. Myoga coughed a few times and grabbed a glass of green tea that he had warmed up and took a long sip. Inuyasha growled.

"Just tell us already!" He yelled.

"Inuyasha chill." Miroku said grabbing his arm.

"Well what I was going to say was that in a few minuets the probes will be activated to your DNA. But before they do you will be able to pick a design you want and place your hand on the touch pad so it can take a sample. The designs are as followed: A fat calico cat, a cat with two tails, a white wolf pup, a brown wolf pup, a raccoon, and… a chinchilla. Once locked onto your DNA it will follow you were ever you go and give us information about your daily activities. It will also be video taping your every move. Any questions?"

"Yeah, do we have to have one?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes."

"What happens if it malfunctions?" Sango asked. She had a favor in the two tailed cat. It sounded cute.

"Then we will send out another one exactly like it. But I assure you it will never malfunction. Oh, here they come." Everyone looked down the hallway and saw a line of animals just like he said they would look and in order. What he failed to mention was that they were floating in midair! It looked really strange. Ever one cocked their head.

"Why are they floating?" Ayame asked.

"That's how they will follow you. Now go select you special friend."

A/N: There you go! Chapter one. Now like I said before, Updates will be erratic! I only work on this at school! Hopefully ya'll won't think I have died or something and not updated on the other stories. Wrong. I've just been out of cynic since I got grounded form the computed until the week ends and even then I get sidetracked with stories….so please don't kill me and tell me what you think! Ja Ne!


	2. Shoo!

Chapter 2!

A/N: Ok, still working on like chapter 4-ish. Also it has been drawn to my attention that I do indeed have some spelling errors. I apologize for this but would still like to point out that I work on this in the wee hours of the morning at school. Think of it as part of the story…or something funny. Yes, go on and laugh at my horrible grammar and spelling errors! There for your enjoyment.

Disclaimer: Nope.

XDXD XD

"I can't believe I got a chinchilla." Inuyasha groaned.

"Well you were arguing with Myoga while we were selecting." Kagome said. She was holding a fat calico cat camera. Sango was staring at the two tailed one in her hand. Koga and Ayame were playing with their wolf pups, Ayame had the white one and Koga had the brown one. Miroku got the raccoon because he didn't want the chinchilla. Inuyasha started to pace and Kagome laughed when the chinchilla followed.

"What are you laughing about?" he growled.

"Look down." She giggled. Down at his feet sat the chinchilla with its tongue out like a dog. Inuyasha's eye twitched.

"IF you like the friggen chinchilla so much then you take it!"

"Nope, I got a cat. Oh, looks like your camera had an accident." Inuyasha looked at the growing puddle of black oil.

"Ah! Damn it! You didn't say that it would do that!" Inuyasha bellowed at Myoga.

"Well you didn't ask." Myoga replied with his tongue sticking out. "Now go clean up pooches mess." Myoga shooed him away with a wave of his hand. Inuyasha let out a stream of curses and stomped away to were the cleaning supplies were kept and grabbed a towel to clean it up. Kagome, Sango, and Ayame giggled at his actions while the guys snickered. Inuyasha blushed a beet red color while his chinchilla pooped out some bolts.

As Myoga looked on he realized that it really wasn't supposed to do that. But he'll be darned if he was going to tell him that. "Well I better be off. No killing each other and I'll be back tomorrow to tell you what you need to do. Food sin the fridge and sleep tight." The screen blinked off.

-XD(Later on that night)

"Ga, quit following me!" Inuyasha yelled at it. Kagome sighed as Inuyasha ran away from the floating chinchilla.

"Inuyasha it's supposed to do that."

"Well who asked you!"

"No one. I was just stating out the obvious." She replied. Sango, Miroku, Koga, and Ayame had gone to make dinner and take a bather or what ever leaving Kagome with Inuyasha who was still arguing with the camera.

"Shoo?" The chinchilla cooed and cocked his head. Obviously it was programmed to imitate the animal it was designed for. That was noticeable in Buyo, her camera. She decided to name it since it would follow her EVERY WHERE! She sighed and fell on her back in the lounge. It was so cushy! Buyo started to play with her hair a little and Kagome didn't have the energy to stop him…it….darn she shouldn't get so attached to it! Suddenly Buyo was lifted from his perch on her head by Inuyasha who looked rather annoyed.

"Why do you let it do that?" He asked. Kagome blinked at him confused.

"What do you mean? That's the way it's supposed to act right? It's either that or be followed by boring animals all day." She countered. Inuyasha 'fehed' and threw the cat at the wall. Kagome was about to yell at him when the cat hit the wall it made a mow sound instead of a meow and fell on its back with a sift thud. It blinked a few times before waddling back to its owner and 'fell asleep' at her feet. Kagome and Inuyasha stared at it while it snored before looking at each other and laughing.

"What a stupid cat!" Inuyasha laughed. Kagome could just nod and tried to control her laughing fit.

"Well seems that you two are getting along just fine." Kagome and Inuyasha stopped laughing to look at Miroku who had just walked in the door. He had on an apron and a chef hat and someone had drawn a sloppy mustache on his face with a marker.

"Hey, bozo, what's with the goofy outfit?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku smiled and bowed at the waits.

"Dinner is served."

-XD XD XD

"This is dinner!" Kagome asked. On her plate as well as everyone else's was a tube of paste. On the tube was written what was in them. On Kagome's it was oden and Kagome hated to think about how it tastes like that. She looked next to her on Sango's plate to see that she had bean burrito's, Ayame had pizza, Koga had chicken, Miroku had fish, and Inuyasha had raman. Miroku had already started to 'eat' his 'fish' nosily. Everyone else just sat staring at their food in disgust.

"Hey I like Raman but this is just over board." Inuyasha commented. Everyone nodded their head.

"It's not that bad. Mine actually does taste like fish!" Miroku said. Koga smacked him lightly over the head.

"Well you're just weird." He said. Inuyasha was about to comment on something when his chinchilla floated around his head a few times saying 'shoo'. Inuyasha's eye twitched as it went around the sixth time.

"That's it this things dead!" Inuyasha then started to chase the poor thing around the kitchen over and over and over and over….and over….and over…and over again. Finally after much chasing, Inuyasha finally caught the camera. "Ha! Now you can't follow me anymore!"

"Inuyasha let the poor thing go!" Kagome shouted.

"Kagome, he's not going to listen, he's a guy." Sango commented. Two voices of 'hey' were heard. "Well it's true."

Inuyasha then started to dismantle the chinchilla. Bolts and screws went flying and black oil leaked onto the floor. Everyone just stared as an evil laugh came out of Inuyasha's mouth. On the floor was the dead computer in pieces and Inuyasha stood over it with a creepy smile on his face.

"I have defeated the evil that has plagued me for so long!" Inuyasha yelled as tears of happiness fell from his eyes.

"Dude, you don't have to cry about it." Koga said.

"Hey, everyone…I'm hungry." Ayame called out. That's when everyone noticed the matter at hand…they still had to eat toothpaste for a month.

-XD XD XD

The rooms in the space shuttle were fine: small quarters with a T.V. and music player. Their bags had already been put in their rooms before they boarded. Their beds were just the right size for them and had their sleeping bags on top still folded. The room colors were white as was the rest of the ship and even though they tried to make it more sustainable for teens they could have used more color. Oh, well. Each person was assigned a room, they went as followed: Koga, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Ayame. Each went to their appointed room with Inuyasha and Kagome shouting off a few more insults at each other and complaining that the other would snore and cause the ship to crash or malfunction.

Once everyone had gotten settled in did it get quiet. Inuyasha and Kagome decided to stay up later and watch some T.V. or as much as they could. The T.V. didn't have as many channels as they did on earth. The main channels were like the discovery channel, cartoon network, weather channel, news network, and more. The radios weren't any better they had a few stations and would start too static randomly. Finally everyone has gone to sleep and the last lights blinked out for the night. Everything was silent except one chinchilla. The chinchilla's blank green eyes light back to life as it reassembled itself as fast as it could.

-XD XD XD

Inuyasha was having a pleasant dream/ nightmare. He had taken Kagome out on a date and was eating spaghetti together. She had looked away with a blush on her face while twirling a fork full of the pasta. Inuyasha had looked away too with a blush of his own. He watched her put the food in her mouth and one string of pasta was hanging from her mouth. Inuyasha reached over and put the end in his mouth that helped him kiss her…and that's when he woke up screaming.

"That was the grossest dream I have ever had." He panted. Once he had caught his breath he heard something in the hall way near Kagome's room. Inuyasha growled and hopped out of his bed and quietly tip toed out the door. The hall way was eerily quiet and totally dark. His senses were alert as a scratching noise was coming from the other side of the hall. Green eyes stared at him and a low noise come from it. Inuyasha stared at it and watched it move threw the shadows. Inuyasha crept close to the moving shadow with green eyes. It made a low noise again. Inuyasha lifted up his hand to kill it when…

"Shoo!" The chinchilla flung itself at its master. Inuyasha twitched and stared at the thing like a zombie. Didn't he just kill it!

-XD XD XD

Kagome tossed and turned in her sleeping bag. Her dream was really scary…she was in school! And what was worse…she was taking a math test and didn't know the answerers! It was scary because her mom was a high school math teacher! Kagome sighed and got out of bed to stretch.

THUD

BANG

"Dang! Get back here you little rodent!" Kagome raced out into the hallway to see Inuyasha racing after a chinchilla.

"Inuyasha…I thought you killed it." Kagome said.

"Well I thought I did too! Obviously it wants to stalk me!" Inuyasha yelled out while still chasing the rodent.

"It's supposed to do that!" Kagome sighed obviously frustrated. Inuyasha spared her a small glare as he passed by still trying to catch it. Somehow it anticipated his moves and counters them.

"I know that! But after I killed it its not allowed to come back!" He yelled again. Before either of them could say anymore Miroku's door opened and boot flew and hit Inuyasha in the head.

"Shut up! Some of us like sleep!" He yelled then the door closed again. Inuyasha rubbed the bump on his head.

"Dang! He can throw!" Inuyasha commented. Kagome nodded her head.

"Look Inuyasha, why not just let it follow you around for a bit?" Kagome offered. Inuyasha glared at her.

"Because it's creepy!" He said. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Just let it follow you for the rest of the night and in the morning kill it." Kagome offered again. Inuyasha thought it over.

"But then I can't get to sleep!" He wined. Kagome sighed.

"Sleep is so overrated." She said as she closed the door in his face. Inuyasha's eye twitch. Stupid girl.

-XD XD XD

Sango sat up and stretched her arms above her head. Opening her eyes she saw big red eyes stare back at her.

"Eep! Kirara! Don't do that! I'm too young to have a heart attack!" She complained. After getting out of bed and dressing in her uniform, which was a long white sleeves with black outlining the edges of everything with a sailor color that same as well. She also had a black skirt and long black socks to go with it. She felt like she was going back to school, but she was thankful that she wasn't the only on dressing like this. Walking out of her room she found Kagome and Ayame talking in the kitchen. They also wore their uniforms and had their animals at their feet. Ayame with her white wolf and Kagome with her fat cat Buyo, Ayame had yet to name hers.

"So then he started yelling at it right out side my room! Luckily Miroku had enough sense to hit Inuyasha over the head with a boot." Kagome concluded with a yawn. Ayame laughed.

"And I missed all that! Well then I am SO not sleeping from now on." She said.

"What are you two talking about?" Sango asked sitting down. Kagome's fat cat Buyo made a strange noise as it landed on Kagome's head.

"Gah! Buyo! You stupid fat cat!" Kagome yelled as she plucked it off her head. Buyo then started to sharpen it's claws on her arm. Kagome yelped and dropped the thing and glared at it. All it did was yawn and face away from her with a flick of the tail. Kagome walked over to the sink to wash off the blood.

BAM!

Ayame and Sango looked down the hall to see Inuyasha running down the hall with the chinchilla following. He ran right past them and into the kitchen growling.

"Ok, where is the demon!" Inuyasha bellowed.

"What do you mean Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "There are no demons in space."

"Well I smelled blood and so I put two and two together to make twenty two to know that if theirs blood theirs a demon!" He stated proudly.

"Not to burst your bubble Inuyasha but…their really was no demon." Miroku said. He had just walked in followed by his raccoon (Which he named Hatchi). He was followed by Koga with his brown wolf.

"And besides mutt face, two and two make four, not twenty two." Koga said with a smirk. Inuyasha glared at him suspiciously.

"How do you know?" He asked. Kagome couldn't help it anymore she started to laugh. Soon she was followed by Sango then Ayame, Koga, and lastly Miroku. Kagome got her laughter under control and saw Inuyasha red in the face with embarrassment. Kagome walked over and patted him on the shoulder.

"Thanks for worrying but really Buyo just scratched me that's all." She said with a smile. Inuyasha stuttered feeling even more embarrassed then before.

"W-well who said that I was worried about you!" He yelled. All the laughing had stopped but Inuyasha and Kagome weren't aware of it.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well what if I just came to kill the demon not save you guys?" He said with a huff.

"You mean that if I was in some real kind of danger that you wouldn't help save me?" Kagome asked tears filling her eyes. Inuyasha smelled the salty tears forming on her eyes and winced. Great…he made her cry. "Well fine! See if I care!" She screamed at him then stormed away tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. All was quiet as things started to sink in. Sango and Ayame ran after Kagome and Koga ganged up on Inuyasha.

"Why the hell did you say that!" Koga yelled at him.

"Who do you think you are telling me what to say huh!" Inuyasha yelled right back.

"I know that you were being an ass and made her cry!"

"Well who cares about that wimpy girl anyways!"

"I care!"

"What?" Inuyasha blinked. This was new.

"That's right. And I'm going to make her my girl." Koga smirked. He liked her ever since he saw her. The way her eyes were alight with fire when she yelled at some one and yet they could turn soft when she's kind. It was just what he was looking for in a mate. "So if you will excuse me, I'm going to see if my woman if alright." Koga started to walk out of the living room with a smug look on his face. Inuyasha was furious, no way was he going to stand by and let this mangy wolf take his….whoa! Never mind.

During Inuyasha's confusion Koga had slipped out of the room to go look for Kagome to make sure that she was ok. Miroku had witnessed everything and just sat there with a sigh. They were hopeless.

-XD XD XD

Sango and Ayame huddled around Kagome giving her words of comfort…unfortunately Kagome wasn't crying anymore so it didn't really matter. Kagome was actually reading on her bed as Sango and Ayame paced back and forth across the room getting really worked up.

"I can not believe he just said that to you!" Ayame said.

"I know…" Kagome replied while turning a page in her book. This was really a good book.

"I mean, really, what happens if he did just let us die!" Sango said.

"That would be horrible…" Kagome replied with a sigh. The idiotic people in this book! The answer was right their!

"Yes it would! It's like he doesn't care about us!" Ayame said with a snort.

"Maybe he doesn't." Kagome stated. That stopped their pacing.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked. Kagome marked her place in the book she was reading and sat up.

"Well we don't know him that well anyways. We just met him about a month ago! Like he really would trust us in the span of 4 weeks." She said.

"I trust you two in that amount of time." Ayame said. Sango agreed with a nod.

"I did too, it's just that maybe his life was more tragic and traumatizing experience then us." Sango and Ayame seemed to understand and sat down beside her on the bed.

"Maybe… but still! He should not have said that!" Ayame said. Kagome sighed and started to read again.

A/N: ok, another one updated. Going to be a little bit before I upload the others but…I'll see how fast I can type up something. I only have limited time to work on it so…I'll see ya next time! Please review! (It will go a lot faster if you do!)

P.S.- hey! That last part rhymed!


	3. So long! And Thanks for the fish!

Chapter 3!

A/N: Blah blah blah, I'm updating again! I'm also being really nice and doing this earlier than planned. Just please tell others about this and review or I will stop updating until I'm done with the whole story. Just a fair warning.

Disclaimer: Nope, still nothing.

XD XD XD

Koga looked down the hall towards Kagome's room. He could hear that she was alone for the time being. Ayame and Sango were no were to be found. Taking out a bundle of moon flowers that grew in the home made garden. They were a pale blue with a yellow middle and red dots all over. It looked like a messed up rose too. The petals were in place but two antenna looking things were growing threw the middle and out of the top. It was really rare but looked really cool!

Giving the air around him a huge sigh he rounded the corner to come face to face with…a chinchilla! Koga blinked at it…then blinked again.

"Shoo?"

"Well, well, well…what do we have here?" Inuyasha's voice floated from above. Koga looked up to see Inuyasha hanging by his fingers and toes on the ceiling. His arms and legs were shaking with the force of holding his body up. Inuyasha let go to fall directly on Koga's head.

"OW!"

"Get off of me!"

"Can't. You bony head has knocked the wind out of me."

"Well your fat body is squishing me!"

"Only because you're to weak to push me up." Inuyasha snide. Koga growled.

"What's up guys?"

Koga and Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome grinning down at them. Inuyasha's chinchilla gave a coo as it rubbed it's head against her cheek.

"Hey! Backstabbing' fur ball! Who told you that you could cozy up to that wretch!" Inuyasha yelled at her. Kagome glared at him as the chinchilla floated down to the ground looking sad.

"Well, who died and made you boss person?" Kagome shouted back. Koga nodded while still trying to get up. His face was steadily becoming blue from the lack of air. "Get off of Koga! You're killing him!" Kagome shouted when she noticed. Running over she pushed Inuyasha into a wall and helped Koga up.

"Hey! Watch it!" He shouted but Kagome ignored him.

"Koga? Are you ok?" She asked. Koga sputtered as he tried to gasp for air.

"A ok Kagome dear!" He said with a smile.

"Dear!" Kagome squeaked along with Inuyasha.

"Of course! I have decided that you will become my woman!" Koga yelled out triumphantly. Kagome blinked a few times before turning to walk the direction she was going in the first place.

"Buyo? Were did you go?" She called out. Koga and Inuyasha sweat dropped.

"What the hell?" They both yelled.

-

"Well….how is everyone doing today?" Myoga said over talk wave screen.

"Feh, how do you think we have been?" Inuyasha glared over at Kagome who was reading again and then at Koga goggling at her then to Ayame in her daydream, to Miroku feeling up Sango again and Sango slapping him then looked back at Myoga with a 'need I say more' look. All their 'pet's' were downloading their data all at once each with their own hook up cord out and plugged into the monitor. Buyo had his cord in his ear as did Kilala. Hatchi had his in his finger, Inuyasha's Chinchilla had his on his nose, and Koga's and Ayame's wolfs had theirs in their tails.

"Well…it seams that ya'll are getting along well!" Myoga smiled. Insert Inuyasha fault facing.

"What the hell old man! Were not getting along! Take a look at the bloody camera things and then get back to us!" With that Inuyasha pressed the red button the turned off the screen…or so he thought.

"Bloody? Inuyasha were not in England." Kagome commented while never looking up from her book.

"Well, how in the bloody hell are you talking and reading at the same time!"

Kagome just sighed and turned the page. "Easy, I'm a woman." Sango and Ayame giggled at the diss Inuyasha received. Suddenly a red light was flashing filling the whole room with the color. Myoga was gone from the screen so they had no idea what was happening.

"What's going on?" Koga yelled.

"I don't know, Inuyasha?" Miroku

"All I did was press this button." Inuyasha pointed to a red button right next to the off button (that was blue) for the screen.

Kagome looked over at the title of it. "Junk! I can't read it. Stupid red light."

"Well then move over." Inuyasha said and pushed her aside.

"Inuyasha, you couldn't read it last time. What makes this time different." Ayame said. Inuyasha growled and smacked Koga.

"Hey! She said it not me!"

"Well I can't hit a girl."

All of a sudden the red light went off. Miroku crossed over and looked at the label and paled dramatically. Sango walked over next and did like wise.

"Sango, what's it say?" Kagome asked puzzled. Sango looked at everyone with a grim face.

"Hyper drive…"

"What!" A chorus of shouts ran threw the inky void of space as the space ship launch forward into the unknown with amazing speed.

XD

"We lost them." Myoga said to the room. All around him were old astronauts and science nerds just out of collage.

"Sir, they just reached maximum hyper drive." One of the nerd said. Myoga sighed.

"Tell me when they stopped and in what sector." Myoga commanded as he left the room. He made his way up to the top floor of the space station were the head honcho resides. Hesitantly Myoga knocked on the chrome cover door.

"Come in Myoga." A cold voice called out. The door opened with a swish that scared the poor man.

"Commander, why do you insist on a door like that?" Myoga said motioning to the door. He looked up at a huge black chair that was facing the outside.

"I like the way it sounds!" He said accusingly. "It's the door saying 'I'm open'." With that the chair swung around and Myoga was nose to nose with Commander Totosai. His eyes were as huge as he was old. His skin was old and wrinkled with little hairs sticking up from his head.

"So have they reached hyper drive yet?" Totosai asked as he returned to his regale position near the window.

"Yes sir. They just reached it not 5 minuets ago."

"Good, good." Silenced stretched between them as Myoga waited for him to say…well anything!

"Totosai sir, do you think it was wise to let your apprentice go on this mission?" There was another pause as Totosai thought it over.

"Yes, my apprentice needs to know his place in life."

"Do you think they will ever come back?"

"It's highly improbable but you never know. If Inuyasha is anything like his dad, then we'll never see him."

A/N: Chapter 3 loaded! Chapter 4 is done…but maybe I should just wait a little while longer….Mwahahahaha…..


End file.
